By Now
by Less-Then-3
Summary: Based on the Song "By Now" By Marianas Trench. A Shot story of Albus/Scorpius. The two of them have been together for the last six years and friends since the moment the met on the train five years prior to that. Although lately it felt like they were only together because they were used to it. Tell me... Should I write more? If so Past or Future?


Scorpius let out a small breath of air as stood out the door marked with 16D, the key hovering before the lock, in his hand. Wondering how this hallway could feel so cold and lonely yet had once seemed so familiar as well like home not that long ago. The moment the key slide into the lock had felt like an eternity as the knowledge that this was the last time he'd ever do this mundane task. The sound of foot step drawing nearer as the door shut behind him. Looking around the apartment was almost unable recognize it. This place which was once filled pictures, flowers, magazines and about anything else that made his home feel like a home now laid bare and empty.  
"Scorpius." Turning to the sound of the voice, he met chilling emerald eye that he used to know. A faint smile growing on the emerald owners face. "How've you been?"  
"I'm fine, Can I come in?" Breaking eye contact Scorpius moved his light to the ground as the own sound of his distant voice was like a slice at him. "Just came to get my things and... then I guess I'm leaving."  
"Of course" Said the boy with the emerald eyes, these eye that Scorpius could feel burning into his soul. Silence filled the air as Scorpius struggled with something to say. Even after these years of being together he was still aloof to what to say at these times. The green eyed boy turning to go back to which the way he came.  
"...Albus..." The boy stopped in his tracks and his body tensed up at the sound of his own name. Quietly Scorpius started to speak while keeping his eyes transfixed on the floor. "If I could say, what you'd like to hear-"  
"But you can't," The sound of the voice quivering "that fix, it'd only be temporary." "I thought you'd feel the same as me." His voice was now loader as he addresses the other. Albus continued to walk when Scorpius heard the faint sound of. "Sometimes the one you want is not the one you need."

After packing up the last of his things Scroupius went to find Albus. The only other sound in the apartment was coming from some shuffling in the bedroom. A heavy weight lay on his chest as he knocked on the door. The door was opened. Although he could not see the emerald eyes for they were hidden beneath the owners raven black hair, he was able to make out the red that seemed to line them.  
As the made the last of their small talk and said their goodbyes, Scorpius although was looking down at the other boy couldn't help but feel seven inches tall. After placing his key on the kitchen counter Scorpius made his way out of the apartment with the last of his belongings. Knowing this was the last time he'd ever be leaving apartment 16D, in the suburbs of muggle London.

* * *

Albus tightened the grip around his pillow. It was been two weeks since he had last seen Scorpius and three weeks since he had told him that he wanted to break-up. In all that time this pillow had still managed to smell like Scoprius. The two of them have been together for the last six years and friends since the moment the met on the train five years prior to that. Although lately it felt like they were only together because they were used to it. Despite the fact that Scorpius still felt blessed, when Albus was so lost. This left Albus laying here to wonder where the heart went. Even though Ablus felt like his world was being ripped apart but he knew that he'd been taking Scorpius for granted. In spite of this, Scorpius had been taking him for granted as well. Albus could still remember the look on the blondes face when he said "I've got to come clean" along with his tear stained face when he said "I thought you'd, feel the same as me". Now all he is left is with just the thought of pretending to sleep and the sadness as his heart spirals into what feels like a deep abyss. Here Albus Severus Potter rests, feeling as if nothing matters, left with the memories of blissful time that has past. "What goes around doesn't come around" He thought bitterly while starting slip way into unconsciousness, red face and puffy eyed "You should know me by now".

* * *

Scorpius sat Rosa Lee Teashop located in Diagon Alley. He could feel the warm rays of light that fell on him from the window to his right when the sound of bells chimed through the shop. At this time he thought nothing of it, as it had only signaled the entrance of a costumer, and kept his sight focused on his new book from Flourish and Blotts. Nevertheless, the sound of a familiar voice was enough to pull him away from his book. Looking up he found the owner of this voice and even though the face he saw was a bit older he knew who it was. Scorpius leaned back in his chair with a slight smirk on his face and a tap of his fingers thought "I know that I remember you-". In the next moments that emerald green was met with sliver, he thought "-and I think that you remember me too".

At that moment nothing else seemed to matter for these boys, now young men. When with a tap of his fingers the sliver eyes made their way over to the green, neither felt any more blessed then they did then.


End file.
